¿Te conozco?
by Jaizmar
Summary: ¿Qué esperarse cuando no sabes que sucedera? El ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? O el ¿Por qué? Dicen que los sueños son revelaciones de cosas que aún no han sucedido, o de aquello que nos podemos ver, ¿Sera eso cierto?


¿Te conozco?

"_¿Dónde estoy?_" era la pregunta que retumbaba en aquel desértico lugar, en el que no había nada ni nadie, solo oscuridad y un inmenso espació alrededor, en donde el aire se sentía pesado y la gravedad parecía querer arrastrarte hasta el suelo. Sola, en aquel lugar, en medió de aquello que parecía la nada y que despedía la misma esencia que la soledad y la tristeza. En donde el frió te carcomía los huesos y el piso te hería los pies con cuyas púas, al igual que una frágil pero mortal rosa.

– ¿Hay alguien hay?– Resonó en el lugar, cuya pregunta sonaba como una suplica por compañía, de parte de la pelirosa.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento fue la respuesta, pero esta, muy diferente a las demás. Se vio envuelta en lo que parecía ser una gran tornado de viento, pero que a pesar de todo, no le hacía daño; simplemente, la llevaba. Cerró sus orbes esmeraldas con fuerza reprimida, esperando lo siguiente, lo peor. Pero nada sucedía, solo sintió que todo dejaba de moverse a su alrededor, se había detenido.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y su sorpresa fue tal como lo reflejaba su mirada. Ya no se encontraba en aquello que parecía ser la soledad misma, ahora estaba en un lugar distinto, un paraíso podría decir ahora que había estado en la nada, pero aún se encontraba confundida.

– ¿Dónde estoy?– Era la pregunta que nuevamente la embargaba, fuera donde fuera, no sabía en donde estaba y eso la desconcertaba.

– En tu mente.– Escuchó a sus espaldas.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó casi al instante, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con su acompañante. Se sorprendió a si misma de solo verlo, era un chico, prácticamente idéntico a ella, solo que con rasgos masculinos.

– ¿Supongo que tú?– Respondió con una sonrisa.– Me llamo Satoshi.– Continuó, esta vez mirando directamente a la joven.

– Yo, soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura.– Se presentó la aludida, con una expresión de estupefacción en su rostro.

– Lo se, soy tu.– Dijo Satoshi, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía otro lado.

– Espera, como que... Yo.– Sakura no salía de su asombro, ese chico a su lado era tan parecido a ella, pero decirle... Que era ella, no tenía sentido. No entendía nada.

– Soy Satoshi Haruno. Digamos que soy tu, pero en una versión masculina.– Respondió este devolviendo la mirada a Sakura, quien aún no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

– ¿Mi... Versión masculina?– Se preguntó desconcertada.– ¿Cómo así?– Volvió a preguntar, esta vez tratando de componerse de su estado actual.

– Veras, en el mundo, existen universos paralelos que están divididos por las líneas de espacio y tiempo. Debido a ello, existen otras versiones de nosotros mismos, las cuales inconscientemente, sabemos que tenemos, pero no logramos comprender.– Respondió nuevamente Satoshi, esperando que así esta pudiera entender.

– Espera un momento, si no logramos comprender... ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo es que estoy yo aquí? Y aún más importante, ¿Cómo sabes esto?– Esta vez, fue un ataque de preguntas en lugar de un asentimiento por entendimiento. Al parecer, estaba más confundida que antes y era de esperarse.

– Pues, en mi mundo, en el universo alterno del que yo provengo, ya pocos pero varios, hemos logrado entender como es que funciona una parte de la historia y el universo. Sabemos como comunicarnos con nuestros yo internos, con las versiones de nosotros en otros tiempos. Por ello estoy aquí al igual que tu, y por ello se todo esto.– Resolvió nuevamente las dudas de la chica.

– Vaya... Esto es, realmente muy interesante.– Se dijo así misma.– Y, si tu eres yo, pero en una versión masculina, eso quiere decir que tenemos los mismos gustos e historias, ¿O somos completamente diferentes?– Preguntó nuevamente, solo que esta vez de una manera entusiasmada.

– Puede ser... Aunque, tendremos que comparar, porque eso puede variar dependiendo del caso.– Respondió al igual que ella, entusiasmado por la idea de conocer a su otra versión.

– Entonces empecemos. Yo primero. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.– A ver... ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?– Pregunto expectante de la respuesta.

– Las bolas de masa hervida cubiertas con jarabe, Umeboshi y Anmitsu.– Respondió este mirando como a su contraparte se le iluminaban los ojos, señal de que habían coincidido en eso.– ¿La comida que menos te gusta?– Preguntó el también.

– La picante.– Dijo mientras hacía un gesto de asqueó causando la risa de su acompañante. Otra cosa en común al parecer.– ¿Pasatiempos?

– Los juegos de trivia.– Sakura solo sonrió y movió la cabeza en modo de afirmación.– ¿Palabra favorita?– Preguntó.

– Valor.– Dijo, mientras Satoshi asentía igualmente.

Así prosiguieron con un listado de preguntas que se hacían mutuamente, y en las que ambos coincidían. Al parecer, en esas versiones tenían los mismo gustos. Aunque también algunos disgustos entre ellos, mientras pasaban el tiempo hablando y comparando sus historias, al igual que compartían sonrisas y malas bromas entre los dos.

– Vaya... Nunca creí que algo así fuera posible.– Comentó a su acompañante, mientras este asintió con la cabeza.

– Yo igual, fue muy grato conocer este lado de mi.– Dijo con un tono de gracia en sus palabras. Habían conocido que no solo parte de sus gustos eran similares, sino que también sus expresiones, puesto que ambos se enojaban con facilidad y tenían un gran cuidado sobre sus aspectos.

– Si, yo también pienso lo mismo.– Dijo Sakura sonriendole a su contraparte masculina.

Todo era tranquilo, nunca se imagino en un lugar así, con ella misma, solo que de hombre. Y pensar que en un principió, se hallaba en un lugar más desolado que el propio desierto. Y que el aire era más denso que cualquier otra cosa. Pero no todo era para siempre, nuevamente, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, y ya no había tranquilidad. Volteó a su izquierda, Satoshi se alejaba. No quería que se fuera. "_¡Espera!_" Fue el grito que hizo eco en el lugar, había quedado sola de nuevo. Que ironía.

– ¿Sakura?, Sakura. Despierta.– Resonaba la voz de su madre en su mente.

– ¡Espera! ¡Espe...!– Había despertado. Ya no se encontraba sola, ni mucho menos. Se encontraba en su habitación, con su madre mirándola de una manera para nada buena.

– ¿Cuánto más pensabas dormir?– Le reprocho su madre.– Ya son las 11 a.m – Proseguía con los regaños, los cuales ciertamente, no eran escuchados por la que debería ser la receptora.

– ¿Eh? A si, madre. Ya en un momento bajo.– Le dijo a su madre sin haber escuchado ni una sola palabra.

– "_¿Qué habrá sido eso?_"– Se dijo mentalmente a si misma.– "_De seguro fue un sueño. Si, nada más que eso. Un sueño..._"– Se decía a sí misma.– "_Pero de ser así, ¡Qué sueño más raro!_" – Era oficial, se estaba volviendo loca.

Así que opto por levantarse de la cama e ir a darse una ducha, para después bajar a comer algo. Así que, dejando de indagar en sus pensamientos, prosiguió a hacer lo propuesto, o sino después quien se aguantaría los regaños de su madre si no ella.


End file.
